Demons and Monsters
by HighlandDragon
Summary: Strange creatures are appearing in Konoha forest, they like to kill and eat and not much can stop them. Not only that but Naruto has been acting strangly. WARNING YAOI NaruGaaNaru, cannibalism, violence, gore and character death
1. First

**Ok, this story is set after the time skip in the manga, but before Gaara was kidnapped. In fact we're going to assume it never will happen as I need Gaara to keep his demon. Sasuke is still with Orochimaru, however he will be making an appearance later on in the story. **

**WARNING! This story will contain Yaoi, which means boy/boy love! Homophobes are not welcome and any flames about this will be ridiculed. The main pairing is Naruto/Gaara, though there will be others; however it is unlikely that I will make any other gay pairings. The rest are currently planned to be straight. This is the last time I will mention this warning, as I can't be bothered typing this out for every chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

The ANBU breathed heavily as he stared down the thing in front of him. Around him his team or rather bits of his team were scattered across the forest floor in all of its gruesome glory. The ANBU himself was missing an arm and most of his stomach. He was going to die, however he was determined to take down the beast in front of him before that happened. The ninja reached into his pouch and brought out some poisoned kunai and quickly flung them towards the creature. Before they could hit the thing vanished and appeared behind the ANBU and slashed his throat open. The dead man collapsed to the ground while the beast licked his claws clean. He looked down at the very dead team and smiled.

"I'm hungry"

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Kakashi wrinkled his nose in disgust at the sight in front of him. Three of Konoha's best ANBU were lying on the ground mutilated and partially eaten.

"What the hell did this?"

"I don't know"

"It looks like a freaking animal did this. But they're ANBU…"

"Maybe an animal did do this"

Kakashi's partner stared at him "What?"

"Maybe an animal came after they died and did this"

"I guess so…"

Kakashi scratched his head and turned away from the mess, "We need to get back and inform the Hokage of this"

"Yes sir"

The two shinobis leaped into the air and vanished.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

A boy of 15 ran down the street ignoring the glares from the villagers as he past them.

"SAKARA-CHAN!" He yelled as he spotted the pink haired girl standing by the bridge. The girl looked up and sighed "Naruto, do you have to be so loud?"

Ignoring her, Naruto looked around "Where's Kakashi?"

"Naruto, you should know by now that Kakashi-sensei is never on time"

"Yeah I know that, that's why I told you to meet us here at 12 when he told me 10"

"Oh"

An hour later, the mask-wearing ninja suddenly appeared in front of them. "Sorry I'm late, but I had an important meeting with the Hokage"

Naruto and Sakura stared at their teacher in surprise, "Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura spoke up "That excuse was almost…..plausible. Are you feeling okay?"

"Look, I really did have a meeting with Hokage. She also asked us to do a really important A-Class mission" Kakashi snorted and turned away from them. "But if you're going to be like that then…"

Naruto suddenly grinned and walked towards the older man, "Sorry Kakashi-sensei, we were just surprised that's all, we really want to do this A-class mission"

"Well that's all right then, we're meeting tomorrow morning at 9 outside the gates, don't be late" And with that he vanished.

"Naruto, is it just me or did he seem odder than usual?"

"Kakashi-sensei is always weird; anyway see you tomorrow at 11"

"But Kakashi said 9…oh"

At half 11 the next morning Kakashi turned up, "Good morning Sakura, Naruto. I was late because I spotted an ill kitten and I just had to take it to the vet and then…"

"You're lying!"

"Believe what you want" Kakashi walked off down the path with Naruto and Sakura trailing behind him.

"So what's the mission Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"Well, yesterday morning a team of ANBU were found umm… dead. We're to scout around and see if we can find any clues as to who killed them"

"With just the three of us?"

Kakashi turned towards Sakura and raised an eyebrow "Well Gai's team taking the mission as well, you should have met up with them earlier"

"We…we must have just missed them"

Kakashi sighed and brought out three headsets from his pouch. He gave two of them to Naruto and Sakura before putting the third on himself. "We'll use these to communicate with each other; we should also be able to talk with Gai and his team"

He pointed to his left "Sakura you go that way, Naruto go to the right, I'll go straight ahead. We meet back here in two hours, now go"

The ninjas vanished at his command.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Neji looked around him using his byakugan, seeing nothing of interest within several metres of him, he moved off.

"Neji, this is Gai, did you find anything?" His sensei's voice suddenly appearing in his ear.

"No, I'm moving off now, oh and Kakashi's team has finally arrived"

"Ah! Kakashi! Trying to be as hip and late as ever, I see!" Kakashi winced as his eternal rival shouted in his ear via headset.

"Were you trying to be sarcastic there?"

"Gai-sensei, I think I found something"

"Tenten? Good job! What did you find?"

"…A dead person….and some…something's eating it…"

"Stay hidden, where are you? We're coming now"

"Around 3 miles directly north of the Konoha gates…shit I've been spotted..."

"Tenten hold on we're coming" Gai cried "Everyone got that?"

"Yep" answered Kakashi.

"Yes" replied Neji.

"YOSH!" shouted Lee.

"Yeah" Sakura nodded.

"Right!" called Naruto.

Tenten stared in horror at the thing in front of her before snapping out of it. She leapt into the air and threw several shurikens down at the creature. They lodged themselves into its head and the beast collapsed onto the ground bleeding. Tenten moved towards it, it appeared to be dead, its head completely ruined from her attack.

The creature looked like a very large canine. It was completely black and had massive claws and fangs. She spoke into her headset. "This is Tenten, I've killed the creature, you better come and look at it though…huh?"

There was a hissing noise coming from the body and Tenten watched as the beasts head healed before her eyes

"SHIT!"

"What's wrong?"

"It's not dead!"

Gai looked worried, "Tenten, get out of there now! We're almost there"

"AHHHHH!"

"Tenten!" yelled Lee "Are you ok?"

She didn't answer.

"We better move faster"

Lee burst into the clearing "Tenten! I'll save you!" His eyes widened as he saw his team-mate lying in the grass. He immediately turned around and puked up in the nearby bushes.

"Lee, are you ok?"

The spandex clad boy stared up at the new arrival. "Sakura-Chan" He choked "Don't….don't get close, Tenten….she's…she's…"

"OH GOD!"

"Tenten?"

Gai and Neji had arrived; Sakura ran towards them despite Lee's pleadings and gasped at the sight.

The area was coated in dark red and sticky blood. The girl was almost unrecognisable, her body mauled to pieces. She stared at the gory mess for a few minutes before joining Lee in the bushes.

As the rest of the group arrived to see the horrendous mess something watched them from the trees and smiled.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

The honourable Hokage Tsunade stared at Kakashi after he had finished delivering his report, she really didn't need this. She didn't need this at all.

"Are you trying to tell me that the one you killed 3 ANBU and now Ten-ten is some sort of monster? Not a rouge Nin or a shinobi from an enemy village but in fact a monster?"

"That's the jist of what we got from Tenten before we lost contact from her"

"Ugh…I'm sending ANBU out in the morning then, see if we can get them to kill this thing" She waved her hand at the jounin in front of her "You're dismissed"

Kakashi bowed before teleporting out of the office leaving Tsunade alone with her thoughts.

"I need a drink"

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hello Naruto"

Naruto looked up from the bowl of ramen he was currently devouring. He smiled as he recognised the person.

"Iruka-sensei! How are you? Come to treat me to some ramen?"

The scarred chuunin smiled as he sat down beside his favourite ex-pupil. He ordered some ramen and turned to face the blond boy.

"I'm not treating you today, I don't get paid till next week and I'd like to have some money till then"  
"Stingy!" Naruto playfully stuck his tongue out at the older man.

"If you didn't eat so much at one sitting, I probably would be able to treat you. However since you're such a greedy pig…"

"You take that back! I just like ramen that's all…"

Smiling, Iruka picked up his chopsticks and with a silent "Itadakimasu" and started eating.

"Anyway, Naruto, are you ok?"

"Huh? Why wouldn't I be?"

Iruka looked at the boy surprised "But didn't one of your friends die on a mission you were on earlier today? "

"Oh…well…I'm ok I guess. Her team isn't though Gai and Lee keep crying and Neji won't talk. I mean he doesn't talk much anyway but he's refusing to even make a sound just now. I'm kinda worried about him"

They finished eating in silence.

"Well, I better be going now Iruka-sensei! I've got things to do places to be, bye"

"Bye Naruto"

"Well, that was odd"

Iruka looked at the man behind the counter. "What was?"

"He only had one bowl"

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Arriving back at his flat, Naruto wandered over to his kitchen area. He opened the fridge and peered inside, grinning he shut it again and called out "Gaara?"

There was no reply so he tried again "Gaara! I know you're here come out already"

"How did you know I was here?"

"The present you left in the fridge"

"It was supposed to be a surprise for later"

Gaara walked slowly out of the bedroom, the red head stared solemnly at the grinning blond.

"Oh come on, you must have known I would look in my own fridge, couldn't you have thought of a better place for it?"

"No"

Naruto rolled his eyes and walked over to Gaara, grinning he kissed the other boy gently. "So when did you get here oh great Kazekage?"

"About an hour ago, I've been waiting for you here since"

"Aww, Were you bored?"

"Yes, I was so I wandered the streets a bit. I heard someone died on your mission today, are you sad?"

"What! No!" Naruto laughed "Why do people keep asking me that? I barely knew her! And why would you care? Didn't you here how she was killed?"

"No" Gaara looked thoughtful for a moment "You mean she was killed by…"

"Yep!" Naruto leaned over and nuzzled his face into Gaara's neck. "Gaara…I don't want to talk anymore…It's boring. Let's fuck instead"

Gaara stood there for a few moments as the blond gnawed at his neck before giving his answer.

"Ok"

**Well that's the start of my first Naruto story. I shouldn't be doing this as I still have my other story to finish. Anyone who's waiting for the next chapter of The Other Half I'm really sorry! I'm just so stuck at it. I have started the seventh chapter but I haven't written a lot, I know roughly what I'm going to do but I just can't seem to push the story forward. AGH!**

**Anyway I would really appreciate feedback for this first chapter as I want to know how you think.**

**Review please!**


	2. Second

**Yeah! I got 3 reviews! Well, I was actually hoping for more than that but maybe I'll get more for this chapter? Please?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto; now get lost nasty lawyer people.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kakashi leaned against the side of the bridge with his nose into his all-time favourite porn book, Icha Icha Paradise.

"Kakashi-sensei! What…what are you doing here?"

Kakashi looked up from his book to see Naruto and Sakura staring at him.

"Waiting for you two of course. Where have you been? You're 2 hours late."

Shocked all Naruto and Sakura could do was stare. "Sensei?" Sakura asked quietly "Are you trying to tell us that you've actually been here since 9 this morning?"

"Well, yes of course. That was the agreed time, wasn't it?"

Naruto suddenly pointed his finger at his teacher "You can't be Kakashi-sensei! He's always at least 2 hours late! You're an impostor!"

"Naruto, shut up" Kakashi stood up and put his book back into his pocket. "Well since you're both so late today, we're going to have some intense training, some **very** intense training"

Naruto and Sakura both stared at each other in shock.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Later that day an exhausted Sakura and Naruto could be found collapsed at the ramen bar. Sakura raised her head and glared at the blond lying next to her "I'm never listening to you again. I'm arriving on time tomorrow; I don't care if Kakashi is never on time again. I am not risking it"

Wearily Naruto lifted his head and peered at the pink haired girl "I don't blame you, I think I'll be there tomorrow too"

The old man behind the counter prodded the semi-unconscious pair "Hey! You two, are you ordering anything or not? If you are, could you please tell me what you want"

At this Naruto perked up grinning "Yeah I'd like miso ramen please! Sakura!" he nudged the girl beside him "What do you want Sakura-Chan?"

"Chicken please"

The old man smiled "Right, one miso ramen and one chicken ramen coming right up"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY'RE ALL DEAD?"

The jounin standing in front of the hokage cowered in fear. Tsunade was glaring at the unfortunate man, frothing at the mouth.

"THEY WERE SUPPOSED TO BE THE BEST! HOW CAN THEY GET KILLED BY SOME ANIMAL?"

"I…I…don't know Tsunade-sama but my team found them earlier, they…they were ripped to shreds…"

"OUT!"

With a scream the terrified ninja ran out of the office not looking back.

"Tsunade-sama you know that it wasn't his fault? He just happened to find the bodies, that's all"

Tsunade looked over her shoulder to see her attendant Shizune frowning at her. Sighing, the hokage laid her head on her several large piles of paperwork "I know I know I'm just so exasperated just now. This whole thing's not making any sense!" She lifted her head off the desk and scowled as she realised a form had stuck to her face. She ripped the offending paper off her cheek and threw it back on the desk "AND THIS DAMN PAPERWORK JUST KEEPS ON COMING!"

Shizune just shook her head "It would help if you actually did some of it instead of sleeping you know"

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!"

"That you sleep a lot"

"OUT!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Miyoko was bored and hungry. She and the rest of her genin team were currently experiencing the wonders of D-ranked missions. Today's one involved finding a cat. "I'm hungry! When can we eat?"

"Shut up Miyoko" Her team-mate Tayka snarled at her through the headset "You'll scare the cat!"

Grumbling Miyoko silently moved through the forest looking out for any sign of movement. She heard a sudden rustle to left of her, finally! She thought, it better be the damn cat. She moved closer to the noise.

"Hey guys?" She called through her headset, "I think I've found the cat, I'm moving in closer"

"Good, we'll be with you in a second"

Miyoko moved into the bushes expecting to find the cat, instead she found herself staring into the eyes of some sort of monstrous black dog. It growled at her before latching onto her arm.  
"AAAAAAHHH!"

"Miyoko! What's wrong?"

Miyoko didn't answer, instead she looked on in fear as more of creatures appeared.

"You can eat her; she's no use to us"

Surprised Miyoko looked on at the speaker in amazement.

"WHY!" She screamed.

"My pets are hungry"

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Hi Gaara! Still here?"

"What does it look like?"

Naruto got back to his place after filling himself up with ramen; the blond grinned and walked up towards the red head.

"Well, it's just that I'd thought you'd be busy with a load of Kazekage stuff back at the Sand"

"I don't, I have people to do that for me"

"Then what do you do?"

Gaara looked straight at the other boy before kissing him, Naruto happily kissed back. After a few breathless moments they broke apart.

"Whatever I want"

"Didn't you do that before you were Kazekage?"

Gaara just snorted "No, before I was Kazekage people tried to follow me"

Naruto merely smiled his fox grin "The emphasis is on the word **tried **Gaara" Naruto wandered over to the kitchen and opened the fridge "You hungry?"

"Didn't you just eat a ton of ramen?"

"I asked if you were hungry not me" He bent down and looked into the fridge "Hey! We never did have that stuff you brought over the other night" He looked up at Gaara "Want to have some?" He said smiling.

Gaara wasn't listening to him, instead his attentions were focused elsewhere "Naruto, someone's coming, I'll hide out in the bedroom, you better shut that fridge"

"Oh ok" Naruto shut the fridge as Gaara disappeared, a few moments later Sakura was at the door.

"Naruto! Come quickly, the hokage wants to see us! That monster that attacked Tenten, it's killed a genin!"

"We better go then Sakura-Chan" and with that the two ninjas ran off.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tayka and Satoshi sat in the hospital ward shaking. Only an hour ago, they found their team-mate Miyoko torn apart in the middle of the forest. The cat forgotten they ran back to the village terrified. A couple of ninjas and their instructor were trying to calm them down.

Sakura stared at them in sadness; she turned to Tsunade who was standing beside her "Have they said what happened yet?"

"As far as we know they had split up in the forest, looking for a cat. Miyoko told them through their headsets that she thought she found the cat. Then they heard screaming" She placed her hand on her forehead and sighed "From their description of the body I'd say it's the same thing that got Tenten and the others"

"Baa-Chan…What are we going to do?"

Tsunade glared at the blonde "Stop calling me that! I'm going to get every available ninja and get them to search that damn forest; I'm not having any more casualties!"

"When are you going to do this?

"First thing in the morning, until then I don't want anyone near that place" She looked directly into Naruto's eyes "And I mean no-one!"

Naruto grinned and waved his hand in front of the hokage's face "Don't worry baa-chan"

"I mean it Uzumaki! Don't you dare try any of your stupid heroics!"

Naruto looked up into Tsunade's eyes and smiled "And I said don't worry baa-chan, I'm not going to try and fight those things"

For some reason Tsunade found herself believing Naruto.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Gaara was getting bored; he'd been waiting for ages for Naruto to show up. How long was he going to take! Maybe he should go look for him, but then again he shouldn't risk anyone spotting him. He wasn't exactly supposed to be in Konoha right now. There was a sudden large noise outside the flat and he turned his head to face the door. He smiled, Naruto had finally returned.

"Gaara, I'm back. Sorry that took so long" The blond walked into the bedroom and sat on the bed beside him. "Baa-chan going to send out every available ninja tomorrow morning to search the forest"

"Is that so?"

"Yeah" Naruto grinned "I wonder how many are going to die?"

"I don't care; you should stop thinking so much"

Naruto pouted and leaned against Gaara "I like thinking, if you think hard enough you see things you like"

"It's called daydreaming idiot"

"That's mean Gaara" Naruto playfully shoved Gaara "Take that back, I'm not an idiot!"

"Fine, you're not an idiot" No sooner had he finished that sentence he found himself being latched upon by Naruto.  
"Thank you!" Still smiling Naruto hugged him tighter "See, I knew you loved me really" Suddenly he scowled "Shut up" he growled he let go of Gaara "No! I don't want to, not tonight!" He clenched his fist and dug his nails into his hands "FUCK OFF!"

Sighing Gaara leaned onto Naruto and put his arm around the boy's shoulders, "What does he want?"

The boy turned to look at him, his eyes now a bright red "Blood, he wants blood. But I want to stay with you tonight"

"We'll go together then; he's not going to give up until he gets what he wants"

The blond looked thoughtful for a moment before smiling again "Yeah! Let's get lots of blood! Lots and lots!"

Gaara watched Naruto as the ninja started talking excitedly about what they would do tonight. Something that could almost be passed of as a smile graced his lips, Naruto was calm again, and that was good. "Gaara?" the red head blinked as he was driven out of his thoughts by the blonde "Yes Naruto?"

"Afterwards…could we fuck?"

"Yes Naruto"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Later that night Iruka stood outside of Naruto's apartment complete with a bag of food. He'd been knocking on the door for the past five minutes without getting an answer. Iruka was worried about the boy, he'd seemed to be acting odd lately, he couldn't quite work out what exactly but something wasn't quite right. So he decided to bring Naruto some groceries, the boy never could pass on free food and maybe Iruka could get the kid to eat something healthy for once.

Still no answer, maybe Naruto was asleep? Iruka decided to go in anyway, the boy's door was probably unlocked, and it was. The chuunin walked towards the small kitchenette and place the bag on the counter; he considered checking to see if the boy was indeed asleep but discarded that thought. He didn't want to wake the boy. Instead he decided upon putting the food away and leaving a note for Naruto in the morning. So he bent down and opened the fridge. Inside it he saw something strange. He took said object out and stared at it for a few moments before it hit him as to what it was he was holding.

Iruka dropped it and ran out of the building, groceries forgotten, and threw up in the nearby bushes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The second chapter is completed! Hope you enjoyed and please review to tell me what you thought of it. Many thanks to Midnight-sama, blue-genjutsu and Kai's Snowfall for reviewing! You made me feel happy!**


	3. Third

**Yeah! 6 reviews! And all were positive! I feel happy!**

**WARNINGS: As well as the usual Naru/Gaa/Naru, there will also be cannibalism in this chapter, if that makes you feel squeamish then don't read this chapter…on second thoughts just stop reading this story all together…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_I want it, to taste it, to feel it, to see it. I need it, I need blood! Give me it, give me it now!_

Naruto clutched his head as he ran alongside Gaara. The kazekage noticed as the blond groaned in pain.

"What is it Naruto?"

"Kyuubi, he won't stop, it's hurting…"

Gaara sighed and turned his head away from Naruto "It's alright, we're almost there, hold on…"

Naruto looked at his lover with a pained expression in his eyes "Where are we going?"

"A house I found earlier today, it's slightly out of town and has a few people living there"

Naruto's eyes flashed red for a few seconds "Good…" he muttered.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tsunade stared at the wall in astonishment; she had just seen Naruto go over that wall and into the forest. She got angry and scowled; that damn brat! Going into the forest after she specifically told him not to! It seemed that someone else was with him too, though from her angle she couldn't make out whom. She sighed and made her way back to her office in order to summon some ninjas to find the brat before he gets himself hurt. Again.

"Tsunade-sama!"

"Huh?" Tsunade turned to see who had called her just in time to get knocked over by said person.

"OW!" She glared up at the person who had knocked her down "Iruka! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Iruka was pale and was apparently hyperventilating "Tsunade-sama! It's…I mean…Na…Na…I"

"Iruka, I don't have time to deal with you now, I just saw Naruto go into the forest without my permission" She got up and brushed herself down "Bye"

Iruka stammered "But…Tsunade-sama…I…" when he realised that the hokage wasn't listening he ran off in the opposite direction.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

As she reached her office, it suddenly occurred to the hokage that Iruka had looked frightened. However she immediately brushed it off, she had more important matters to attend to "Like Naruto" she growled.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune called out her surprised "What are you doing back here? I thought you'd gone home?"

"I was, until I saw Naruto heading off to the forest, I need to get a team together to get him back"

Shizune groaned "He's certainty eager isn't he?"

"Poi…" Shizune's pig Tonton agreed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"That moron" Shikamaru was annoyed, he had to get up and move from his bed to help find the idiot. "What the heck does he think he's doing?"

"He probably just wants to help that's all" Lee suggested "I mean I really want to go out there and get that thing"

"Yes but you weren't stupid enough to go and do it"

Lee, Shikamaru and Neji had been called out to go and find Naruto. They were now following his trail going as fast as they could in a bid to catch up with him. All the while trying to keep a look out for that thing, they really didn't want to get too close to it.

"I found him; he's near a house that's close by. It looks like he's going to enter it"

Lee looked at Neji in surprise; it had been the most he's said since Tenten died. Instead of commenting on that fact he simply said "You sure?"

"Of course, I have my Byakagen" Neji replied "He's entered the building" He switched his blood limit off and pointed to his left "It's straight along there; It'll take us 5 minutes"

"Good" Shikamaru nodded "Then lets get him so I can go back to sleep"

They arrived at the house and walked in, Shikamaru stared around the hallway and finally called out "Naruto! Come out! Tsunade-sama wants to know what you're doing here." When he heard no answer the trio walked along the corridor and into the living room. "Naruto!" he called again as he opened the door.

Naruto turned and looked at them; he had an almost distant look in his strangely red eyes. Four very dead bodies surrounded him; by the looks of it, two adults and two children. A family. The family's blood was spread across the room and over Naruto's chest, hands and face. In the corner stood the Kazekage Gaara who was apparently quietly chewing on what appeared to be an arm from one of the bodies. Of course only one statement can be made after seeing such a sight which was immediately screamed out by Neji, Shikamaru and Lee, "WHAT THE FUCK!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Is that Iruka?"

"Huh? Oh so it is, I wonder what's wrong with him."

Asuma and Kureni's question was about to be answered. "Kureni-san, Asuma-san? Please listen to me, nobody else will and this is important"

"What's wrong Iruka-san?" Kureni's voice was full of concern for the apparently distort chuunin. Asuma nodded his head "You look like shit"

"I noticed Naruto had been acting oddly, so I decided to visit him and bring him some food" Iruka started to explain "He didn't answer the door so I went in anyway. I thought he was asleep so I decided to put the food into his fridge and leave a note for him. But I found something in there…" He trailed off, his face looking white as he recalled what he had found.

"What did you find?" pressed Kureni.

"A dead human baby, well…only half of one"

Asuma's cigarette fell out of his mouth.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS NARUTO!" Shikamaru has never ever shouted before, he's never had reason to, now however all he can do is shout "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!"

Naruto just stared at them with his red cat-like eyes "It's not enough…he wants more…he won't shut up…"

"Who won't shut up Naruto?" Lee asked softly, it was clear to him that the blonde wasn't in a clear state of mind.

Gaara dropped his arm and walked towards one of the bodies, the three boys watched morbidly fascinated as the red head crouched down and pulled out the deceased's heart. He walked over to Naruto clutching the bloody organ in his hand, "Open wide" he whispered, Naruto obeyed and the heart was shoved into his mouth "That enough blood for you?" He asked. Naruto nodded and shut his mouth. There was an interesting spray of blood as Naruto chewed his gory meal.

As Naruto ate, Gaara turned to face the three increasingly scared boys "What are we going to do with you?" At this the trio tensed and prepared themselves to fight.

Naruto swallowed and licked his lips, his eyes turned back to their normal blue selves "We could take them" he suggested.

Gaara frowned for a moment or two as he contemplated the idea "I guess; we do need more. But not the lazy one, he can be food"

Naruto nodded his head in agreement "Yeah, yeah!"

Shikamaru, Neji and Lee all looked each other in worry. "They're going to take us?" asked Lee "What the heck do they mean by that?"

"I'm going to be food?" Whimpered Shikamaru.

Lee positioned himself into a stance ready to fight, "Bring it on, we're not going to be easy to capture" He glared in anger "I can't believe you've betrayed us like this"

Gaara and Naruto just stood there and smiled, they each raised their right hand and spoke in a clear voice "Come"

The trio watched as from the floorboards of the house, two huge puddles of black ooze seeped forth. They formed themselves into several large beings. On Gaara's side were four huge tanuki like creatures and on Naruto's were four huge dog-like beings. Gaara bent down and whispered to his tanukis "Eat the brown haired one"

Naruto too whispered to his creatures "Take the black haired ones"

The beasts nodded and pounced.

Shikamaru screamed as he got ripped apart.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kureni, Asuma, Kakashi and Iruka walked back into Naruto's apartment. It was decided after hearing Iruka's story that an investigation of the blonde's place was in order. Along the way they found Kakashi, since he was Naruto's teacher it was decided that he should know what was going on. The masked ninja moved into the kitchen stepping over the groceries that had fallen onto the floor, sure enough lying beside the open fridge was what appeared to be half a dead baby. The child was missing the lower half of its body, the intestines dangling from the bottom of its chest. It also had a large hole in its head looking through it; it was clear that the baby's brains had been removed. Grimacing Kakashi looked into the fridge, there seemed to be other assorted meats lying on the shelf wrapped in cling-film. He really didn't want to know what the meat actually was.

"Asuma-san? Could you go check the bedroom? I want to know if Naruto's here"

Asuma nodded and slowly and carefully made his way into the bedroom. Iruka and Kureni stayed by the front door watching the jounin disappear into the room.

"HOLY SHIT!" Asuma ran back out of the bedroom, his eyes wide. Kakashi looked at the jounin "What is it? Is he in there?"

Asuma shook his head "No he's not in there…but…shit you got see this"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow and motioned for Kureni and Iruka to stay where they were, he then followed Asuma into the room.

What he saw made him gasp. The walls of the bedroom were completely coated in blood and gore, his bed sheets were also coated and large pieces of unidentifiable flesh was scattered across the floor. The whole place stank of blood and sex. "I smell sex, since when has Naruto had sex?"

Asuma stared at Kakashi in astonishment "You've come to your students apartment to find varies pieces of dead bodies and blood and you're surprised at that?"

"Well…it does suggest somebody else was aware of Naruto's…hobbies"

"No it doesn't, he could have been raping these people before, during or hell even after he'd killed for all we know. We need to tell Hokage-sama about this now" Asuma shouted angrily "Before the little shit kills anyone else!"

"Iruka-sensei! What are you doing here?"

Kakashi and Asuma stilled as they heard Naruto's voice come from the living room.

"Umm…I was worried…so…I came and…"

"What's Kureni doing here as well?"

"Well…."

Kakashi heard footsteps move towards the kitchen and stop. He could clearly hear the others breathing heavily in nervousness.

He heard Naruto's voice again, now colder than he's ever heard it before "What were you doing in my fridge?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That chapter was so much fun to write! I'm really getting into this. I don't know for sure what name-suffix Iruka would use for the jounins so I ended up deciding that –san was the best option as he doesn't appear to know them very well. If you think I'm wrong tell me and I'll correct it.**

**Thank you blue-genjutsu, Kai's Snowfall, prettybeka, Tinanit.E, Mako-oneechan and PyroD for reviewing the previous chapter. I got called a sicko! That for some reason made me happy. I'm weird.**

**Anyway remember to review please!**


	4. Fourth

**7 reviews! 7 reviews! Yeah! Are you ready for more blood, guts and gore? Well here's the fourth chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto; seriously if I did there would be nothing but gore. Now aren't you glad I don't own it?**

**Warning: As well as the previous warnings there's also sex between two guys in this chapter. Don't like, don't read.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Naruto, just calm down" Kakashi came out of the bedroom and looked directly at the teen.

"Why should I?" Naruto retorted back "You lot just came in without asking and looked at my stuff! Why shouldn't I get angry?"

"Naruto…please…"

The blonde twisted around glared at Iruka "Please! Please what? Just fucking shut up!" he spat angrily "I'm going to fucking kill you!"

"NARUTO!"

Naruto turned back to face Kakashi again "What?"

Kakashi sighed and took a step towards his student "Why did you do these things?"

"What things"

"You had a dead baby in your fridge; your bedroom is coated in blood. You've been killing people, why?"

"Because he wouldn't shut up!"

"Who wouldn't shut up Naruto?"

"That fuckin' furball, of course. He tells me to get blood and he only stops when I do!"

Shit, this was bad. Kakashi stared at his student whose eyes were turning red. Kyuubi's talking to him. The masked jounin tried to think of a way out of the mess they were in; he had to calm the kid down.

"Naruto, you don't have to listen to him. We can help you, Jiraya or Tsunade might be able to seal the Kyuubi off or something. You don't have to listen to him!" Iruka was crying "Please Naruto, I want to help…"

Naruto turned to face the crying shinobi "Iruka…" The blonde's eyes faded back to their usual blue colour. The boy walked towards Iruka slowly and steadily. Then Iruka's arm got blown off by a funnel of sand.

While Iruka collapsed onto the floor, screaming in pain and cradling his stump of a left arm, Naruto's eyes wandered over to Gaara who was standing by the door.

"Why'd you do that Gaara?" asked Naruto "He wasn't hurting me"

Gaara calmly stepped over the squirming Iruka and walked towards Naruto "He might have" Gaara raised his hand and stroked Naruto's cheek "Don't listen to them, they can't help you. They'll just hurt you, I know they will"

Meanwhile Kureni had moved Iruka away from the two teens while Asuma and Kakashi got ready to fight. They weren't sure quite was happening but what was clear was that Naruto was insane and Gaara wasn't helping matters. Kakashi sighed as he watched Naruto and Gaara turn to face him; it had seemed he had lost another one of his students, another friend gone. He raised the kunai in his hand as a warning "Naruto…please don't do this"

Gaara was the one who attacked first; his sand wrapping itself around Asuma.

"Sabuku Taiso"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Iruka watched in horror as the carnage played out before him. Blood sprayed everywhere as the three jounins were ripped to threads by Gaara and Naruto. He held his breath as the two turned to look at him. This wasn't happening; Naruto would never do these things…not him! Naruto walked towards him and knelt down in front of him; Iruka and Naruto stared at each other in silence until Naruto got back up and went to Gaara.

"He's already dead" Naruto told Gaara "Let's go to the bedroom instead"

Gaara nodded and the two walked into the bedroom and shut the door behind them. Not quite believing what had just occurred Iruka stood up on shaky legs and stared at the door. After a few moments he quietly left the building, he only managed to walk for a few feet though before collapsed from loss of blood.

"Naruto…" he mumbled just before he lost consciousness.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sakura got tired of waiting for Naruto and Kakashi to arrive at the bridge. Even Kakashi wasn't usually this late and she was worried. She had decided she would go to Naruto's place to see if he was there, then she would try and find her sensei.

Along the way she met up with Ino, Ino was distressed because apparently Shikamaru hadn't turned up either. He may be lazy but he wasn't usually late. Ino eventually decided to walk with Sakura to Naruto's place; she hadn't seen the boy in a while.

The two knocked on his door and waited patiently for it to be answered. When it wasn't answered, they pushed the door open and walked in. They stared wide-eyed at the chaos around.

"What is this?" Sakura whimpered. The walls and floor was thick with blood, it smelled bad. Ino and Sakura walked gingerly across the room looking around them, they stalled as they saw something behind the sofa.

"Oh dear God…" Ino whispered; staring at them was the head of Kakashi, his infamous mask torn away showing what was a handsome looking face now coated in blood.

"Uhnnnn…"

Now trying to breathe as quietly as possible they moved towards the direction of the noise, it was coming from the bedroom.

"Ohhh…ahh…" They could clearly hear panting and gasping coming from the room, worried that it was either A) a heavily injured ninja (probably Naruto) or B) whoever was responsible for what had occurred in Naruto's apartment, they drew out their weapons and peered into the room. They weren't quite prepared for what they saw instead.

Naruto was lying naked on his bed in the middle of his blood soaked room, Gaara, the Kazekage of the sand, was also naked and on top of Naruto, his hips moving rhythmically.

"…Gaara…ohhh...unnn"

They were very obviously having sex.

The two girls looked at each other and decided to get out before they were heard. It was now obvious that Naruto and Gaara were the ones responsible for what happened in his home. If they weren't they wouldn't be having sex in a blood soaked room next to that carnage. As quietly as they could they sneaked out of the flat and ran towards the Hokage tower.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Gaara groaned as he impaled himself on his lover, he moved himself slowly and hard as he felt Naruto moan underneath him. In his hazy stupor he had noticed two people enter their room, he ignored them though as he was more concerned with the task in hand. Leaning down he kissed the blonde full on the lips, their tongues danced within their mouths as their movements got harder and faster.

"NARUTO!"

"GAARA!"

Gaara collapsed on top of Naruto before rolling off and lying down beside him. The blonde turned his head to face Gaara's; he smiled and kissed him on his cheek "Gaara…that was fucking brilliant"

"Thank you, but I think someone saw us"

"Who?"

"I don't know…two girls one had pink hair and I think the other had blonde"

"Must be Sakura and Ino" Naruto sighed and curled up next to the red head. Closing his eyes he mumbled "I'm tired…I want to sleep"

Gaara smiled and prodded Naruto gently "As much as I want to go to sleep too, we need to move"

"Why?"

"Because those two girls saw us, which meant they also saw your living room"

"…Shit"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hokaga-sama! I demand to know where my youthful students are! I have not seen Gai and Neji all day; it is most strange as they are usually training by now!"

Tsunade looked back at Gai who was clearly worried, she couldn't blame the man, only a few days ago the third member of his team was killed and now the other two were missing "I don't know Gai, I sent them along with Shikamaru yesterday to go after Naruto I saw him enter the forest. They haven't come back yet"

Tsunade was currently under a lot of stress, as well as the missing ninjas, Kakashi, Kureni and Asuma had apparently vanished as well though Kakashi could just be late again. Iruka had also been found lying on the streets unconscious last night with his left arm missing. He'd been rushed into intensive care and was now stabilised but he hadn't woken up. Also earlier that day she had received word that the Kazekage of the sand had gone missing, she hadn't been given any specific details other than he'd been gone for the past week.

Gai looked forlorn; he was quiet for a few moments before perking up again "Then I volunteer to help find them! I must locate my adorable students!"

"Gai, there's no need, I have already sent ANBU after them"

"But…"

"However, if we do not find them within the next hour, we'll have to get more searchers. If that happens I'll contact you then"

Just then an ANBU burst into her office, the man looked out of breath "Tsunade-sama! we…we have located Shikamaru!"

Ignoring Gai, Tsunade addressed the newcomer "Where is he?"

"We found him in a house a few miles from the village, the family that was living there is dead along with Shikamaru"

Tsunade looked crestfallen before asking "What about Lee and Neji"

"They weren't there, we couldn't find any trace of them; it's like they vanished"

Gai got upset, he turned to face the Hokage again "Please I insist that you let me look for them, they are my students! Please Hokage-sama!"

"Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade looked over towards Sakura and Ino who had both just appeared at the door, ignoring Gai again for the moment she asked the girl "What is it?"

"Kakashi-sensei is dead and I think Naruto killed him"

"What are talking about? Naruto wouldn't kill him, he wouldn't kill anyone!"

"It's true!" Ino exclaimed, "We went into his apartment and there was blood everywhere! And we found Kakashi's head and Naruto and Gaara were in the next room having sex!"

Tsunade blinked and attempted to process all this new found information, Naruto and Gaara were involved? Well it explained where the Kazekage had been this past week, but still her sweet and constantly hyperactive Naruto was having sex with another boy? She always hoped he'd settle down with Hinata…wait, what was that about Kakashi's head in his living room?

"Umm…Could you explain this to me again?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Gaara and Naruto sat outside the blonde's apartment staring into the distance; Naruto looked towards Gaara "Gaara" he whispered "Do you think they've really gone to Tsunade-baa-san?"

Gaara nodded "Yes, they have, I'm sure of it" he stood up and stroked Naruto's hair slightly "They'll come for us because they won't understand"

"What are we going to do then Gaara?"

Gaara moved to pick Naruto up and stared into his eyes "We are going on a journey"

"Where to?"

"Sound"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thank you for reading this and please remember to review! More thanks to blue-genjutsu, Mako-oneechan, PyroD, inu-kyuubi, prettybeka, Tinanit.E., Kai's Snowfall for reviewing. **

**Also I don't think the lemon in this chapter was particularly graphic but I don't want to get into trouble with If you think it's too much I'll edit it and post the uncensored chapter elsewhere.**

**Kai's Snowfall? I'm sorry for the confusion about Neji's and Shikamaru's hair colour, I always thought Shikamaru was a dark brown and Neji's was black. Looking at it I suppose Shikamaru's hair could be black but I still believe Neji's is black. **


	5. Fifth

**Hi I'm back! Yep I know this is late and I'm sorry but I had to finish an assignment or two before the end of college. But anyway that's done now and college is finished for the summer! **

**I got ten reviews for the last chapter; I mean wow…that's the most I've ever gotten for a single chapter, the record stood previously at seven. Not only that but this story has been added to a C2, something that hasn't happened before. Though the person who added me never asked or left a review or anything…I'm still happy! Oh and your now allowed to leave anonymous reviews, I hadn't realised it was disabled before it suddenly occurred to me that I had never gotten an anonymous review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade stood in the middle of the room shaking. There was blood everywhere along with various body parts. All around ninjas were trying to recover the and identify said parts, so far they had found the remains of Kakashi, Asuma, Kureni and Iruka's arm. The fridge and cupboards contained even more pieces that were so far unidentified. Tsunade wanted to run out of the building and puke up somewhere. She couldn't do that though, she needed to be here.

What was going on with Naruto and Gaara? She thought to herself, It must be their demons, they must have taken over…Tsunade closed her eyes as she tried to hold back the tears "Naruto…I'll get you back, I won't let that monster consume you" she whispered to herself.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sasuke was bored. He wanted to go out for a mission but Orochimaru wouldn't let him as he wanted to do some training with him. However the sannin had vanished leaving Sasuke pissed off. He strode through the corridors of their base glaring at anyone who dared to look his way.

"Kabuto!"

Kabuto looked up to see Sasuke walk straight into the main office, he sighed and made his way towards the Uchiha. "What is it Sasuke? I'm very busy"

"I want to do something, I'm bored, let me go on a mission"

"But Orochimaru-sama asked you to stay here for the day"

"I don't care, he said he'd train me today but he hasn't shown up"

Kabuto sneered "That's just too bad then" He turned away from the boy and looked back at his computer screen, his eyes widened in surprise at what he saw. He looked back towards Sasuke "Well, we might just have a mission for you after all"

"What is it?"

"It seems that your old friend Naruto has come to visit. He was spotted within our territory"

"Naruto?" Sasuke blinked in surprise before scowling "The idiot must have come to 'rescue me' "

"Well go down and say hi to him then"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Gaara I'm hungry"

The red head looked over towards Naruto who stared back at him pathetically "What do you want to eat then?"

"Ramen, of course!"

Gaara smiled at the answer, it meant that the fox wasn't bothering the blonde and so he was in the right state of mind. Well as close as possible for Naruto to be in the right state of mind.

It had started a few months ago while Naruto was still away training with Jiraya. The blonde had wandered into Suna dazed, confused and covered in blood. Jiraya was later found a couple of miles away completely shredded.

It turned out that Naruto's seal was weakening. Naruto was constantly hearing the fox's voice in his head and it was slowly driving him insane. Apparently Naruto then discovered that blood helped to quieten the voice and had then killed a lot of people. Jiraya found out about this and tried to stop him, the sannin failed badly.

Gaara immediately took Naruto in and tried to help him, he failed as well. In the end he let Naruto go on killing sprees when he needed to otherwise he'd end up hurting himself to get his needed blood. Gaara would rather people he didn't know got hurt than Naruto. He knew it was selfish and irresponsible of him but he couldn't help it. He loved the other jinchuriki.

Slowly though Naruto showed signs of getting better, and seemed to be getting back to his normal self. He'd asked Gaara to be taken home; he wanted to see his old friends again. So Gaara took him back and Naruto was accepted back into Konoha. Gaara told Tsunade that Jiraya had decided to keep travelling and that he said hello. Tsunade believed him though she was annoyed that she couldn't see Jiraya again.

However when he visited a month later, Naruto was an unstable wreak, he was killing again and was also decorating his room in blood. So Gaara made the decision to stay and watch over the blonde. The others hadn't found out about Naruto and Gaara wanted it kept that way.

He failed though, he sighed and looked over at Naruto, and the truth was that it just wouldn't have been possible to keep it that way. Naruto was getting worse and Gaara was getting dragged down into his madness to the point where he was not only craving blood again he was also now eating it well. The two had to leave.

"Well there's a small town up ahead, want to try and get something there?"

"Yeah!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Konoha was in turmoil. After the news broke about Naruto and Gaara the whole village got scared and angry. Large groups of people went out in raids trying to find the 'demon', Suna was not taking the apparent defection of their Kazekage well and Tsunade was drinking more.

Sakura walked down the hospital hallway towards Iruka's room. The man was making steady progress and it was hoped he would awaken soon. The pink haired girl opened the door and entered the room and moved towards the tubes attached to her former teacher's remaining arm. She refilled the medication and silently left the room before bursting into tears.

"Naruto…why? I just want it back to what it was. I want everything to be right again"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Why haven't you found Jiraya yet?"

"Tsunade-sama, I'm sorry but it's like he's vanished from the face of this planet. Nobodies seen or heard from him for the last several months"

The Hokage slumped onto her desk in despair. Jiraya was her last hope; he was an expert on seals and had been training Naruto these last three years. He would know what was going on with the boy. Looking for him was the only thing she could do.

The fact that it was Gaara who told her that Jiraya had travelled on while Naruto went back to Konoha had escaped her for the moment.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto slurped happily on his third bowl of ramen while Gaara looked out for any signs of trouble. The place seemed to be relatively peaceful and calm and for a moment he wondered if they really were anywhere near the Sound. Until he reminded himself that he couldn't be lost as he was the Kazekage Gaara and therefore never got lost. Then he reminded himself again that it was probably ex-Kazekage by now. He sighed and looked around again only to see a black haired boy looking sternly down at him.

"Sasuke"

"What are you doing here Gaara? Naruto?"

At the sound of his name Naruto looked upwards to see Sasuke smirking at him. He frowned and looked confused for a moment before turning to Gaara.

"Do I know him? I think I do but I can't remember!"

Both Gaara and Sasuke (who had overheard) stared at Naruto in disbelief. Gaara groaned; Naruto was worse than he thought! Sasuke growled and marched right up to the blonde; he picked him up by the collar of his jacket and pulled him close to his face. "What the fuck do you don't remember me moron! It's Sasuke, your ex-team mate, the one that declared rivals with, the one that you promised Sakura to bring back, the one who nearly killed you over two years ago at the valley of the end! How can you not remember me?"

Naruto just kept staring with a bewildered look in his eyes "I'm sorry, I really am! But I just don't remember you"

"Let him go"

Sasuke turned to face Gaara still holding onto Naruto "Or what?"

"You'll die"

Sasuke smirked "I've gotten stronger you know, since Orochimaru started teaching me. What makes you so sure that you'll beat me this time?" He held tighter onto the squirming blonde.

Gaara simply stared back at Sasuke "Aside from the fact that I am the Kazekage of the Sand while you are simply a mere _genin"_ he emphasised the word with a smirk "It's not me you have to be worried about"

"What the hell are you…ugh!" Before he had a chance to retort back Sasuke found himself being punched in the face. He slid across the floor before bashing into a wall. He groaned and looked up to see a grinning Naruto with bright red eyes.

"I remember you now Sasuke. You were never very nice to me were you?" Naruto strode towards Gaara and nuzzled into his neck. "Gaara" he muttered as Sasuke watched in fascinated horror, "He says he's hungry again, can we eat, Gaara? Can we eat Sasuke, Gaara?"

"What the fuck do you mean eat?" Sasuke screamed at the pair, he pushed himself up off the ground and drew out his sword. "Why are you here anyway? I though you came to bring me back to Konoha!"

Naruto lifted his head and smiled towards a shaking Sasuke "Why would we do that Sasuke? Gaara's the Kazekage of the Sand not the Hokage of the Leaf. And me, well they probably don't want me there now anyway, so why should I bring you back to somewhere that doesn't want me?"

Sasuke raised his eyes in surprise "Why wouldn't they want you back?"

"Sakura-chan and Ino discovered our dirty little secret. They probably blabbed to everyone"

"What secret? What are you talking about?"

"They caught us fucking in a bloody, gory room with Kakashi's head in the next room. You know he didn't look half bad without that mask of his on. He tasted pretty good too, but Asuma tasted of cigarettes, I hate cigarettes"

Time suddenly stood still for Sasuke, shit, he thought, I started a fight with an insane, gay ex-team mate who ate our former sensei…I want to go home…

"You can eat him, Naruto" Gaara's voice broke his thoughts.

Fuck.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That's it for just now, again thanks to Kyte Pheonix, blue-genjutsu, Kai's Snowfall, PyroD, Tinanit.E., inu-kyuubi, Midnight-sama, Demented and weird 4 u and the sadistic homicidal child (love the name).**

**Oh and another thank you to DarkLuminescence for putting this story into her C2. **


	6. Sixth

**Heh-heh, err…sorry for not updating sooner…again. I had trouble writing the fight scene in this…so yeah that's my excuse! I got ten reviews last chapter, all of which I enjoyed reading so on with the story! **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We have a message from the sand"

"What is it?" Tsunade demanded.

"It says that they had found a man that corresponded with Jiraya's description a few days after they found Naruto. The man was dead and Gaara ordered them to bury the body there and then"

"He's definitely dead then" Tsunade sighed and stared out of the window "Damn it"

"Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade turned towards the messenger and waved her hand towards him "Go, you're dismissed"

The man bowed before vanishing in a cloud of smoke. How had things ended up like this? She thought.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Sakura?"

Sakura looked up from her work and stared at the person who had wandered into the room. "Ino? What are you doing here?"

The blonde walked towards the hospital bed that Sakura's patient was lying on. She stared at her former teacher Iruka as he lay there unconscious before looking back towards Sakura.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm…I'm ok I guess. How are you and Chouji doing?"

"As best as we can be, I guess"

They stared at each other in an awkward silence, Ino fiddling with her fingers and Sakura bit her lip. Eventually Ino stood up and made her way towards the door, she placed her hand on the door handle before leaving she turned her head to face Sakura.

"I'm glad you're ok"

Before Sakura could reply Ino left the room.

"Ugh…what happened? Sakura is that you?"

Surprised Sakura looked down at her patient "Iruka! You're awake!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto stared at Sasuke and grinned. He couldn't believe that he had forgotten about the dark haired boy's existence. Who could forget about someone betraying him like that?

_You have to kill him you know._

Naruto inwardly snarled he knew he had to kill the other boy; he didn't need _it_ telling him that. He wasn't stupid.

_Drink his blood, eat his flesh._

Naruto licked his lips at the thought. He advanced towards Sasuke sending out waves of killer intent. The other boy quivered and tried to hold himself up by leaning against a wall. After a few moments Sasuke appeared to recover and stood up by himself still keeping his back against the wall. He drew out his sword and pointed in the blond's direction.

"I'm not going to lose to you moron, no matter how nuts you've gotten" he snapped.

Naruto simply grinned; he raised his arms and performed the hand seals for his infamous Kage Bunshin technique. His red chakra started to surround him and his eyes slowly turned red. He performed his last seal and whispered "Tagi kage bunshin technique"

Sasuke's eyes widened visibly as at least a hundred Naruto clones appeared in front of him. Each one grinned maniacally at him.

_Blood, I need blood now. Kill him now, rip him apart, he deserves it._

The clones all raced towards Sasuke, claws outstretched, Sasuke leaped out of the way and sliced five with his sword. The clones vanished in a cloud of chakra smoke. Growling the remaining clones leaped at Sasuke again who managed to 'kill' another seven but not before one them swiped at his arm.

"Shit!" Sasuke swore and clutched his arm; the mysterious red chakra surrounding Naruto had burned it badly. He leaped out of the way of another swipe and soon found himself surrounded by all of Naruto's clones. They all charged towards the Uchia who seemed to have given up as he was just standing there. As the clones were about to reach him however they were all hit by a wave of electricity.

"Full body Chidori!"

Sasuke stood there panting as the several waves of clones disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Naruto and his remaining twenty clones looked at each other and smirked.

"Looks like you've learned some new tricks"

_Kill, **Kill, KILL! ** _

"Shut up" Naruto spat "What do you think I'm doing you mangy fur ball?"

Sasuke stared at Naruto "Huh? Who are you talking to?"

"Why should I tell you?" Naruto snarled and the red chakra whipped round his body violently.

"Why the fuck should you know!"

"Naruto! Calm down"

The blond looked towards Gaara who had walked towards them.

"Why?"

"Because you'll loose control of yourself again"

Naruto growled "Maybe I want to; I want to rip this bitch to pieces"

Sasuke stared as Gaara and Naruto had their heated exchange, maybe he could escape while they argue…

Nope Gaara's wall of sand stopped him from doing that. He steeped back from the menacing wall and looked towards Gaara.

Gaara stared back at him coldly "Don't you fuckin' escape"

He looked back towards Naruto "So you'll let just let him take over? Don't you want to kill him?"

"I guess you're right"

The red head snorted "I know I'm right"

The red chakra retreated from Naruto, though his eyes stayed red and silted "But I think I'll use their help"

"Fine, just don't let him out"

Naruto simply smiled and raised his hand, Sasuke watched curiously as a black liquid appeared to form in the shadow of the blonde's arm. What is he doing? He thought.

He watched as the liquid formed itself into two canine shapes, no… Sasuke thought, more like two foxes.

Naruto looked down at the two snarling foxes and smiled before bending down to pet both their heads "Help me kill him"

The two foxes barked in reply before launching themselves at a stunned Sasuke.

"SHIT!" Sasuke leaped out of the way while slicing at one of the beasts. The thing seemed to be down for a moment before getting up again to attack. Sasuke sliced at them both again but his action made him unable to defend against Naruto whom had come up from behind him. Using a clone to help him Naruto created a spinning ball of chakra in his hand and thrust it towards Sasuke "Rasengan!"

Sasuke screamed as Naruto pushed the whirling ball of chakra into his back. In retaliation he grabbed Naruto by the neck and threw him over his head. He barely had time to watch Naruto smash into a nearby tree before the two fox things came at him again. Sasuke raised his sword to help guard his face as one of the foxes leaped at him. The fox's mouth closed over the blade and hung there growling and snarling.

"Get the fuck off!" Sasuke swung the blade around in a bid to fling the fox off. After a few swings the fox finally let go only for Sasuke to be leaped upon by both Naruto and the other beast.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Iruka! Thank god you're awake!"

"Sakura?" Iruka groaned and tried to push himself up; the action caused him to wince in pain.

"Iruka, don't move yet, you're too badly injured"

Iruka sighed and lay back down onto the bed. "Where's Naruto?" he asked.

Sakura looked down at her feet for a moment before answering "We don't know; he and Gaara ran off. They've been declared missing-nins"

"Oh" Iruka looked away "So you know what happened then?"

"Roughly, he and Gaara hurt you, didn't they?"

When Iruka didn't answer Sakura got up and walked towards the door "I'll just go tell Tsunade-sama that you're awake then"

Iruka watched as Sakura left the room leaving him to his thoughts.

"Naruto never hurt me, only Gaara did. Naruto left me alive on purpose, why? Is he not completely gone then?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sasuke was fighting for his life. When it wasn't Naruto attacking him, it was one of those blasted foxes. He had given up on tactics and was now simply trying to stave off the constant attacks while attempting to find an opening.

There! He saw it, one of the foxes had leapt up at him and Sasuke had dodged it. This left the creature open from behind. He swung with his sword as soon as the beast landed on the ground only for it to dodge and maul his chest instead. What the? It was like it had seen him from behind! How…?

As the fox leapt at him again, Sasuke realised something. The creature's eyes were strange. They were white, pure white and the skin, if you would call it that, were deeply veined. It almost looked like it had the…

"Byakagen, does it have byakagen?"

After throwing the white-eyed fox off him again, the other one came at him. This one's eyes were weird too he noticed. They were round and had long eyelashes and he was sure he recognised those overly large eyebrows from somewhere…

"Lee!"

"So you finally recognised them huh?"

"What…what are you talking about!"

Naruto stood in front of him grinning, the two foxes stood by his side snarling at Sasuke. The blond patted the two beasts head and whispered "Anthromorphic mode"

The foxes shifted back into their liquid form and reformed themselves. They now stood up on their hind legs, their front legs and paws transformed into arms and hands. Their heads were still fox like and they still kept their tails.

"Now they can use all of their techniques" Naruto smiled.

The Lee like one rushed forward with his fists clenched aiming for Sasuke's head.

**Well, it's definitely shorter than my other chapters …but I did try. Well thanks for all your reviews people! Valagen, blue-genjutsu, the sadistic homicidal child, Tinat.E, dvsk12, PyroD, Kai's Snowfall, XXkyuu-chanXX, Midnight-sama and grey-fox. Sorry you don't like the idea that Naruto is gay grey-fox, but glad you like the story. Anyway Naruto is bi-sexual in my story not gay. He did have a crush on Sakura. People always forgets about the bi-sexuals…sigh.**


	7. Seventh

**Well this is only a little bit late just a tad…okay quite a lot late. Ummm…sorry? Anyway I'm now back down at college and I don't have the internet just now, so this will be uploaded using the college's computers. I'm sure I'm allowed to do that…**

**Disclaimer: I think we have already established that I do not own Naruto**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Iruka, how many fingers am I holding up?"

"You're holding four"

Tsunade smiled and put her hand down "Well you don't seem to have a concussion and everything else seems to be ok…apart from your missing arm. You should be ready to leave by next week"

"Really?"

"Yes really"

"Thank you" Iruka smiled but then frowned, ""Umm…have you heard anything more about Naruto?"

Tsunade sighed "I'm sorry Iruka, we haven't heard of any sign of him since he left…"

"It's ok, but please let me know if you do find him"

"I can't promise that Iruka"

"It's ok"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Matsuda adjusted his monkey mask. He looked around ahead and when seeing it was clear motioned with his hand to the rest of his team to follow him.

The Konoha ANBU team had picked up on a possible lead on Naruto and Gaara. Apparently two boys who had matched the jinchuuriki's description had been seen walking out of the village they had just left, in this direction.

After searching the area they had managed to find the two boy's trail which they were now following.

They followed the trail until they arrived at a small town. They both sneaked slowly up to the place when they suddenly heard screams emitting from the centre of the town. They looked in to see a crowd of people rushing away from something. They grinned; they had found Naruto and Gaara.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Sasuke tried to avoid the Lee-fox…things punches however he was finding himself unable to give out any of his own. At last he found an opening at kicked the creature in the groin. The thing flew backwards and crashed onto the ground. He powered up his chidori and made to finish the fox off when it suddenly occurred to him that he hadn't seen the Neji one. He looked behind him just in time to see it thrust his hands at his back. He immediately felt weakened and in a panic Sasuke shoved his Chidori into the Neji-fox's face. The fox recoiled and leaped backwards. Sasuke watched in horror as the black mass on the head shifted to reveal the Hyuuga's face. The white eyed boy looked terrified before the black mass formed over the face again hiding the shinobi's face once more.

Then both beasts rushed forward to attack the gaping Uchiha.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Keeping out of sight Matsuda and his partner Setsuka watched the fight from above. Once confirming that Gaara and Naruto were indeed involved in the chaos down below Matsuda switched on his walkie-talkie and spoke into it.

"Blue-hawk here, we have spotted the two targets"

"Where are they?" The voice at the other end questioned.

"They're at the Gobi village down south from the Sound border; they appear to be with the younger Uchiha"

"Have they joined forces with him?"

"No, they are watching the Uchiha fight two…fox things, I assume the fox things are the Kyuubi brats doing"

"The foxes are fighting to kill?"

"Definitely"

The other speaker paused for a moment before answering "Stay there and stay hidden. If they move alert us and follow them. We're coming; do not attack them on your own. They are dangerous"

"Okay, over and out"

Matsuda nodded at Setsuka and they continued watching the scene below.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto yawned and stared up at the sky "This is taking too long, I'm bored, I thought he'd be dead by now"

"Well, he's not" Gaara answered "If you want him to die now then kill him yourself"

Naruto sighed and started to move towards the fight, he suddenly stopped and grinned. "Maybe we should just recruit him instead"

"Do what you want, I'm getting bored and we're attracting attention"

"Okay!" Naruto shouted, walking towards Sasuke and the foxes he screamed "Take him!"

Sasuke stared as the two creatures stepped backwards and stood stone still. What the fuck was going on? What did Naruto mean by "take him" Take him where?

He watched as some of the ooze coating the monsters slipped off the creatures and moved quickly towards him.

"Shit!" He tried to jump out of the way but the ooze lifted off of the ground and wrapped around his legs. He landed on the ground and screamed. It hurt, he didn't know why but it felt like his legs were being ripped apart. He watched in mounting horror as the ooze grew and coated his body further causing the same excruciating pain on the rest of him. He screamed again as the mass started to coat his face leaving only his eyes free.

"Good you're ready"

Sasuke, who was still in severe pain, pain which was not going away, walked towards Naruto. He didn't want to but he did. He couldn't control it.

"Now you are under my control, you are my slave. How do you feel about that Sasuke?"

Sasuke could only feel terror. He was still in pain, still feeling the ooze pulling violently on his flesh and he now could not control his actions, for quite possibly the rest of his life. Of course he could only feel terror.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"What the hell just happened to that Sasuke kid?" whispered Setsuka "That was just…nuts"

"I have absolutely no idea, we have to inform the captain; he needs to know about this little development" Matsuda took out his walkie-talkie once again and spoke into it "Captain, we have something to tell you"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Yamato, I have been informed that the ANBU squad has located Naruto and Gaara"

Yamato looked up at Tsunade. "Really? That's good news"

"He's done something to Sasuke; he seems to be controlling him now"

"Huh? How?"

Tsunade sighed "By weird black ooze apparently. We don't really know the details" Tsunade handed him a form "I want you to lead another team of ninjas, you are to aid the capture of Naruto and Gaara"

"How big is this team?"

"Fairly large, about 10 people mostly jounins and chuunins. You are to pick the members for this mission"

"Chuunins? Isn't this mission too difficult for that level?"

"We don't have a lot of jounins available right now, and this team is needed right now"

Yamato nodded and turned away from the Hokage's desk "You can come in now" He said towards the door.

Looking sheepish Sakura entered the room "I'm sorry I didn't mean to listen in…it's just that I came to tell you that Iruka is asking to leave early and arrived at the door and I heard Narutos name and I couldn't help it…I had to know and…"

Tsunade put her hands over her face "I get the point Sakura, and tell Iruka that he can't leave until next week like I told him"

"Tsunade-sama…could I be part of this team? I mean I'm a chuunin so I could go and the team should need some sort of medic-nin"

"That's not for me to decide, it is Yamato's decision"

Sakura turned to face Yamato "Please Yamato-san?"

"Okay, but you better work hard and be useful"

"I will! Thank you!" With that Sakura ran out of the door, Yamato made to do the same when Tsunade stopped him.

"You do realise the reason why I'm sending don't you?"

"It's because I share the DNA of the first isn't it?"

"Yes, and Naruto wears my grandfather's necklace, if the Kyuubi is indeed controlling him, then you may be the only one that can stop him"

Yamato stared back at Tsunade before nodding "I understand Tsunade-hime" he turned and disappeared.

Then Tsunade broke down crying "Why is this happening? Naruto…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

After dismissing his foxes, including his newly acquired Sasuke one, Naruto quietly finished off his ramen. Unfortunately, to his utter dismay, the ramen cook had run off in the chaos denying him another portion.

Grumbling he and Gaara left the town and made their way further into the Sound country unaware of the two ANBU following them.

"Gaara, where are we going? I'm tired"

"We're going nowhere"

"Nowhere! That makes no sense, you make no sense"

"We are not going anywhere in particular, just travelling"

Naruto pouted in displeasure "Well, I want to stop soon" The blond boy looked up "It's getting dark anyway…"

"It'll be a cold night"

Naruto grinned at that and suddenly hugged him "I know how we can keep warm…" he whispered into the red-heads' ear.

Gaara smiled and hugged Naruto back "You always have good ideas"

"I know"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Haven't they finished yet!"

"…no" answered Setsuka quietly.

Matsuda was deeply unhappy, they had continued following the two boys after informing his boss that they were on the move once more. After it had gotten dark they had gotten settled down to camp for the night. The ANBU kept watching as they were informed to however it turned out the boys were feeling rather horny that night.

Watching two boys engage in sexual intercourse was quickly turning into one of his least favourite activities. Ever.

"Wait!" Setsuka exclaimed "I think they've stopped now. They're breaking apart"

"Oh thank god" He looked around to see if they would start sleeping only to see them start again in a new position. "Oh…god..." he closed his eyes once more.

"Sorry about that. I had honestly thought they had stopped" Setsuka apologised. "Anyway isn't it my turn to shut my eyes now?"

"No, it will never be your turn"

"Bastard"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Yamato's team set out at dawn that day. Consisting of four jounins and six chuunins, and a dog, we must remember the dog; there were less jounins than he would have liked however it could not be helped. They had been informed that Naruto and Gaara had moved from their previously known position. But there were two ANBU currently following them and keeping the rest of the ANBU well informed of their new locations. They were to meet up with the ANBU and attempt to capture Gaara and Naruto. However if capture proves futile then they were allowed to kill them.

They had also been told that some sand Nins were also tracking the two boys and that they were to work together. Or else.

Sakura wanted to see Naruto again, it was the main reason for wanting to go on this mission, and she wanted to ask him why he did all these things. He had made it his life to bring Sasuke back and yet now he was worse than Sasuke.

Ino and Chouji had come for answers and revenge. They missed Asuma and Shikamaru. They, like Sakura wanted to know why Naruto had gone psycho on them.

Hinata had always admired Naruto. How he had always tried so hard, she had always wanted to be like him. But yet now Naruto was a murderer, he had killed her sensei and probably her cousin too…why hadn't she noticed what he was becoming…

Kiba, Akamaru and Shino were here because Hinata wanted to be here, that and Kiba and Akamaru wanted to kick Narutos' ass.

Gai was here because he had nothing left. His team was gone including his beloved Lee and Kakashi, with whom he had always shared a rivalry with, was gone too. If wasn't for the fact that Lee and Neji's deaths have been unconfirmed and the fact that the killer was still out there, he may have already gone to follow his precious people. He would get Naruto for what he did.

The other three jounins are not important and were simply dragged along because Naruto had already killed the other jounins he knew.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Anyway thank you for all your reviews! I enjoyed reading them all and I hope to read more! hint hint. **

**This chapter mostly took so long to come out because I couldn't decide what to do with Sasuke after I wrote that section the rest was easy, though I did have one minor slip up when I started writing about Kakashi, I had forgotten I had killed him off… Well at least I remembered before I posted it huh?**

**I miss the internet…. **


End file.
